


Faith

by Ruby_Galaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Transgender, Triggers, author likes cats, characters like cats, christian family, christian family that doesn't support, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Galaxy/pseuds/Ruby_Galaxy
Summary: Faith-Complete trust or confidence in someone or something. To say my family put faith in my mother is an understatement. It was a winter night, and she couldn't get to the hospital to give birth to me. I was born a healthy girl, but my mother didn't make it. She was already sick, and she couldn't take it. Before she passed she whispered faith, thus I was named Faith. My family now holds faith in me to make our family proud. The problem was, how can I make my homophobic family proud with a girlfriend? They hold no faith in me, and she holds all faith in me.





	1. |1|

To my family how other people see us is important. You must be perfect. Good grades, good job, a loyal christian, a normal relationship. As I watch the years go by from when I was just a little girl, I despised dating boys, a normal thing of being young. Two girls or two boys dating was never a thing that occurred to me, I didn't know that was a real thing.

My earliest memory is me going to church with my father and older sister Angelica. I was three at the time while Angie was seven. She dressed me up in a yellow flora dress and put my black hair in pigtails. I was given so many compliments that day. I learned that God will forgive everyone of their sins.

Then when I was five was when I saw a gay couple for the first time. Father and Angie looked at them in disgust, but my innocent mind didn't know it was wrong and I looked at them in awe. They notice my stare and give me a kind smile, but frown upon seeing my family. Angie pulls me by my arm while my father swears at them. I turn and give them an innocent and apologetic smile before I was dragged out of their line of sight.

Angie drags me back to the car where father joined soon after. She helps me into the small car and buckles me before getting into the front passenger seat. "Why did you yell at those two boys, father?" Neither of them spoke. I didn't get an answer. "What did they do wrong?" I tried to ask again. "I'll tell you when we get home, sweetheart," Father finally spoke and I nod as he turns on the radio.

When we arrived home Angelica helps me out and takes me to get changed out of my Sunday clothes. She instead puts me in a pink skirt with a floral pattern and a white t shirt. She changes too before taking me to the living room and setting me down in my own special chair. Father sat in his recliner and Angie on the couch. "Faith, you understand the basic concept of relationships right? A boy and a girl?" Father asked. I nod, but was still confused. "Were those boys dating?" Father nods and he saw that I grew more confused. "A boy and a boy, and a girl and a girl dating is called being gay. Being gay is a sin," Father grew darker and I whimper.

Why is it a sin though? "Why is it a sin? I thought they looked cute together!" Angie flinches away as father stood up. He came closer to me and I received a hard slap to my hands. I yelp and hold my hands as tears form in my eyes. "Why did you do that!?" "You will never be gay, I will not allow it. You will not support gays, as you just did. If I ever find anything of being such a sinful thing you will be punished, understood?" I nod and he dismisses me. I quickly run upstairs to my play room and sit in my small beanbag chair to cry.

I didn't understand. Why was it a sin? Does God really hate them? I knew I wouldn't get answers from my family, so I just continue to play with my toys.

/----\

My fingers speed on the laptop resting on desk. A white mug with a cross sits next to the laptop full of coffee. I'm sure everyone can agree with me when you have to write an essay that you are tired and hate it. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love writing and I enjoy it so much, but I prefer when I get to write about my own topics and genres.

A quiet knock comes to my door and Angelica comes in. I smile at my sister. She is so beautiful and finished high school a year ago. She was still living with us until she gets her own apartment with one of her friends. She turns 19 in a few months, and in those few month would be the end of my current year and I will officially be a junior.

She sets a plate of snacks on my desk and sits in my extra chair. "How is the paper going?" I groan and flip the laptop to show her. "Very slow," Angelica scoffs at me and grabs a cookie from the plate. "Six pages is not slow when you only need to write four. You write too much," I nervously laugh and set the device back on my desk. I pause the music I had playing and exit out of the document. Again, I love writing, and may get overboard sometimes when I get into it so.

"So dear sister, I know that the Spring Prom is coming up pretty soon, any lucky contestants?" Angelica wiggles her eyebrows at me. Pink blush covers my cheeks and I let my black hair fail in front of my face. "Maybe one..." Angelica let out this squeal sound and smiles happily, basically jumping out of her seat. "His name is Lucas. He is on the swim team. Isn't a straight A student but still pretty good grades," I tell her. I pull up a picture we took together. His eyes were hazel and his hair a dark brown. Angelica nods and it seems I have her approval. We talk for a bit more until it got late and she went to bed. On the other side I stayed up until three in the morning finishing and printing off this now nine page essay before letting myself fall asleep.

/----\

The rude alarm on my phone blast through my room. "Love is not a place to come and go as we please. It's a house we enter in and then commit to never leave." I quickly hit snooze on the annoying alarm and just lie there for a bit. After a bit I get up, grabbing the clothes I set out the night before and leaving to take a shower. Father already left for work and Angelica knows that I can get myself up so she sleeps.

After my shower the sun had risen high in the sky. I go back into my room and look at myself in the mirror. I left my hair down, and I had on black leggings, and a dress with a black bodice and a white skirt. To make it complete I grab a necklace. It's silver with a music note charm. Angelica had it before me, she said it was mother's, and now I have it. I glance at the time and my eye widen as I see the bus would be here any moment. I grab my backpack and my multiple journals before slipping on my shoes and leaving out the door. I speed walk to the end of the street. The bus wasn't here yet, good. I wait for a few moment before it came into my sight.

It stops and I smile at my bus driver. Her name is Lily and she was a kind, old lady. I tell her hello before going to my usual seat to find a new girl there. "Hey uh, do you mind if I sit here?" She gives me a glance and moves her backpack onto her lap. I smile and sit down. She looks at me and gives me a big grin. Her hair was a really long, curly, and dark brown brown, and she was darker toned as well. Her eyes were blue and she wore black jeans with a maroon sweater. "I'm Valentine, or just call me Val," She tells me. "Faith, or just call me Faith," Her grin widens and we quietly laugh at my joke.

I rest my hands on my back as I fidget with my phone. "How come I haven't seen you around? It's pretty late in the year for someone to transfer over," I tilt my head to the side slightly. She lets out a shaky breath and looks out the window. "My foster family home schooled me, but I wasn't in an online school. I was registered in the school district but my family kept me at home," She explains. My eyes widen and probably had a small shine to it.

"I've never met anyone who was home schooled before, what was it like? I bet it was so much better than having to wake up early. You could just study and relax in your room!" She laughs at my curious and amazed state. We continue to talk about the basics of our life. I told her of my sister and father, I didn't mention my mother's death, I just said that I wasn't close to her. Ten minutes past and we arrive at the public school we attend.

Spring High School, such a terrible name in my opinion. Val and I walk into the school and I guide her to the office. She said she was given a tour of the school and her timetable, but she still needed to go to the office. The secretary, Mrs Marsh, looks up at us and smiles. "Miss Valentine Stone, lovely to see you again, same to you Miss Faith," She greets us cheerfully. "I take Miss Faith will help you? I will inform your teachers for if you are late to class. You already have your time table and a map, you should be good to go!" She assures us everything was set. We say goodbye and I take her to the cafeteria.

Val fidgets nervously next to me and I take her to a table with a few of my friends. "Hey, Faith! I see you found a new friend," Hannah bounces in her seat. "Hannah, Ginger, this is Valentine. She used to be home schooled," I explain to them. Hannah was our bright, bubbly brunette who easily made friends. Ginger, and yes she is a redhead, was our quiet nerdy girl who could out smart you just about any day. Val sits down and introduces herself again. As they talk I get up and get some breakfast before coming back to the small table.

The three of them really seem to be hitting it off as they were joking around and laughing. The bell rang a few minutes after telling us it was time to head to class. I assist Val with her classes, and let out a small squeal seeing we both had French first period. I avoided taking this class last year and decided to do it this year and next. "How good are you in French?" Val seemed nervous again. I rest my hand on her shoulder in hope to calm her down. "You'll be alright Val. If you have any problems I can help you. I'm not the best with languages but I can still speak them so I claim that as a win!" Valentine looked to me a lot more relaxed with my small gesture and speech.

This room rest next to the art room at the end of the school. We enter the class and I guide Val to the teacher, giving her a thumbs up, and going to my own seat. Form my viewpoint Val wasn't nervous talking to the teacher. The teacher stands up as the bell rings and class begins. "Alright, alright, in your seats now!" She demands. "We have a new student here. Hello Miss Valentine, I am Mrs Laine, and welcome to French!" Val was told to sit in the seat a few down from me. Mrs Laine gives an explanation to everyone has to what we were supposed to do. And so this day begins.

/----\

I had to leave Valentine as Angelica came to pick me up, saying that father was too busy to come get me. I wave goodbye to her and get into the car. Angelica drives off and takes a glance at me. "New friend?" I go onto an entire conversation about Valentine and my amazement in her school life. Angelica chuckles at me, saying I was a dork and that I care too much about my friends. I just laugh at her comment and look out the window as we turn to silence.

When we got home father wasn't here, and it was odd too. Usually he would be home by now. I shrug, rushing up to my room and changing into comfortable clothes; sweatpants and a fluffy sweater. I walk downstairs and grab snacks before turning to the couch and TV. I load up Netflix, going into my account. I browse through the shows for about ten minutes before I come across Criminal Minds. I've watched crime shows before with my dad, but I don't think I've seen this. I load it up and lay back, shoving some popcorn in my face.

It has been about three hours and I was hooked onto this show. I was getting close to finishing season one, the episodes being kind of long. I get ready to loud up another episode when I hear a car door close. That should be father. It was silent for a few moments before my father walks through the front door. What I did not expect to see was a women with him. Angelica walked into the room and I could feel the uncomfortable tension between the two of us.

My father smiles brightly to us and guides this mystery women closer to us. "Girls, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Barbara," Just looking at her gave me a bad vibe, or I may just be delusional, who knows. We introduce ourselves. She sits down in a chair and so does Angelica while father goes to make food.

Her and Angelica seemed to be getting along, but I sat their silently. This was going to be a very long night, a night I wish I could avoid completely. In about an hour the food was done and we all sat down. The other three talked, but I stayed silent. When I finished eating I excuse myself and head straight to bed. I don't want someone else to be my mother, I didn't want to replace my own.

My father having a girlfriend lets others see that we were forming a complete family. I didn't want that, but I would do it for my family. To my family, image is everything, and everything that will happen in my future will ruin that image they set to be perfect.


	2. |2|

The school year gets closer to spring, meaning festivals for all! Every year my family and I go down to my dad's sisters for spring break, as we take this time to spend with family.  
I was packing and getting ready when suddenly I get a text.

 

V-Day  
Hey Faith! If you don't have plans want to come to the spring festival? I'm bringing one of my friends with me and he is dying to meet you!

 

A smile is brought to my lips. He? Friend? If dad doesn't let me, maybe I can convince Barbara? With my plan all set out I walk to my dad's office. Surely there he was sitting at his desk and on Facebook. I knock on the door frame and he turns to me. "What do you want Faith?" He sounds cold and irritated. 

I hold my wrist tightly. "I was wondering if I could stay home this vacation? Valentine wanted me to join her in the spring festival," He just nods and waves me off. "Because family isn't important anymore to you kids..." But you just gave me permission? I stare at him for a few seconds before running back to my room and text Val a reply.

 

Flower  
I got the ok! :D

 

V-Day is typing...

V-Day  
Sweet! I'll send you my address and you can come over.

 

I set my phone down and continue setting clothes into my backpack, changing out a few things that I won't need now. Within twenty minutes I have everything set and was ready to go. "Bye dad, Angie! Going out now!" I yell back at them to receive nothing back. I sigh and just leave.

 

/----\

 

The walk to Valentine's house wasn't too long. I walk up to the door and knock then silently wait. A woman about the age of thirty comes to the door. Her hair was brown and tied into a bun, her skin a light color and she had a few wrinkles around the corners of her mouth, probably smiling a lot. She was in regular clothes and an apron around her waist. 

"You must be Faith, come in! Valentine and John are upstairs, third door on the left," I quietly thank her, taking her directions and going upstairs. I knock on the door, hearing a faint come in from Val before entering. Sure enough, she was sitting on a couch with a boy beside her, presumably John. 

They both smile at me and Val pats the spot next to her. I sit down and look at John, noticing he did look slightly female. John glances at Valentine and she nods. "Faith, I know how your family feels about certain people and the way they run their lives," I nod understanding what she is saying. "Faith, it is so nice to meet you, it really is. And I just hope that me being... transgender, doesn't change how you feel about me," John spoke quietly, nervous on how she would react.

I was quiet. My father and sister always hated anyone who was gay, or at least my sister didn't show hatred but not acceptance either.  "Is... is it rude to ask what your birth name is?" John quietly laughs and nods. "To some it is but I think I will let it slide since it's your first time meeting someone different," Val smiles, happy that her two best friends were getting along.

"My birth name is Jacky, which I made my middle name now. My name I actually chose from John Laurens. He was an American soldier and statesman from South Carolina during the American Revolutionary War," John explains. Faith listens to him, fascinated with his name. "Lauren's father would call him Jack or Jacky, thus I named myself John."

Hearing a part of a transition from someone different made Faith curious by so much. "My father said that people who are gay, or any of those sorts, are not normal people and worship the devil. I met you, and you seem like any other person I could meet at school or in Church or wherever!" Faith exclaims and looks at John.   
John sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "In some cases, there are people who are gay and worship the devil or a deity of their own. But a lot of us, myself included, are Christian and go to church every Sunday."

Val smiles as they talk. It was nice to know Faith was open about people and didn't care who they were as long as they were nice and had good intentions. That didn't mean she was ready to tell her yet. That would have to wait.

 

/----\

 

My first time at the spring festival. This goes on for a whole week of the two-week long spring vacation. Val's mother, whom I learned her name is Naomi, left the three of us to go on without her. A single mother raising Val, she was amazing in my opinion. 

John and Val thought it would be easier for me to go and play some games. A lot of them were for little kids, not really something we would find interesting. John taps our shoulders and points to a tiny stand selling candy and stuffed animals. Val and I nod and John happily makes his way to the stand.   
John buys me a little cat plush in celebration of our new friendship and for my first festival. In return I buy him a bunch of candy, to share of course.  
We go around and play any games we found interesting, or whenever John finds another stand of plush animals we go there because he drags us. He really likes plushies.

 

We've been here for a little over two hours when we finally get to the ferris wheel. Valentine decided to hold off on it since it would have been my first time, and John wanted to wait till night when they would set off all the fireworks.

We each give the man two tickets and get into a seat of our own. The night sky was beautiful. Everything was clear and the stars were shining so bright. We started to move and I nervously laugh and hold onto my friend's arms. They smile and laugh at me. "Hey! It's different! I don't know how I feel about heights or about this spinning death trap!" 

Eventually, it starts moving after having people fill up the seats. I slowly get used to it and relax. We go around a few times before they stop it. They stopped the ride for the fireworks, and lucky us we're at the very top. 

I watch in amazement of the colors bursting and blending together. It was absolutely stunning. John took out his phone and took a picture of all of us. We all had our arms linked and smiling with fireworks in the background. "And I will send these to you two, as well as post these on Snapchat and Instagram."  
We continue to enjoy our evening with food and some sweets as well.

 

/----\

 

Naomi drives us back home and the three of us head straight upstairs. "Faith you can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch, and John your usual top bunk," Val gives us our sleeping spots. She pulls out some pillows and blankets for herself and lies them on the couch. "Unless you want to go through and binge watch all the Harry Potter movies?" John suggested. Val jumps up and gets her PS4 set up with the movies.   
I look at them confused. "Harry Potter?" They look offended. "You have to watch all of them! If you don't then like, I can't be your friend!" John jokes around. Val text Naomi and ask her to make popcorn and others snacks and drinks. Within twenty minutes everything is set up and snacks brought up.

"Ok Faith! Get ready for the best movie and book series ever!"


End file.
